battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a Main Battle Tank produced in the United States and designed by Chrysler Defense. The M1 is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of US military forces during the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972. The M1A2 Abrams appears in Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 The M1A2 is the Main Battle Tank of the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2. The differences between it and the other main battle tanks in the game are purely cosmetic. The sighting system used to line up shots for the main cannon and co-axial gun is very easy to use and works well in urban areas in the game. Long distance shots can be a bit harder since the M1's sighting system does not indicate how much the shell will drop. The M1A2 has one advantage over other Battlefield 2 tanks, as the weak spot below the Abrams' turret is only visible when the tank is pointing upwards, wheras on the other tanks the weak spot is also visible in normal conditions. Battlefield: Bad Company The M1A2 Abrams is the Main Battle Tank of the US Army 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is identical to the one featured in Battlefield 2, apart from the addition of a TUSK (T'ank '''U'rban 'S'urvival 'K'it). Additionally, the secondary gunner is less exposed and can only be shot from an elevated position. The gunner also has usable sights, allowing for more accurate bursts of fire. Appearances Singleplayer *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Ghost Town ]] Multiplayer The M1A2 appears on several multiplayer maps, with either desert or woodland camouflage. Rush *End of the Line *Harvest Day *Valley Run *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest *Crossing Over *Harvest Day *Par for the Course *End of the Line *Ghost Town File:M1A2_inside.jpg|The M1A2's driver's HUD File:BFBC_M1A2_GUNNER_HUD.jpg|The M1A2's gunner's HUD File:BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS.jpg|The M1A2 in Harvest Day File:BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Crossing Over File:M1A2_BFBC_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The '''M1A2 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 can be upgraded to have any of the following: increased armour, faster reload, increased damage-per-shell, have the capability to zoom in, possess a co-axial machine gun mounted on the turret (in addition to the pintle-mounted gun of the secondary gunner), and be equipped with a number of smoke launchers. These upgrades are dependent on the Specializations the driver takes. The same goes for the T-90. The tank's main cannon, while still very effective in an anti-vehicle role, is also remarkably useful at destroying parts of the environment, and is often capable of demolishing two side-by-side sections of building. This ability makes the M1A2 particularly effective at demolishing houses from long range, or at least weakening enemy structures and other objects the opposing team may use for cover. The M1A2 can even be used to bombard buildings containing enemy objectives in Rush, causing the building to collapse and destroy the objective. However, it is less effective against infantry than in the previous game. The M1A2's HUD is also improved, as the information is clearer and the HUD elements sharper and less cluttered. Unlike the last game, the gunner of the tank can zoom in their machine gun. The M1A2 in the single player level Heavy Metal possesses extremely thick armor, long range optics and a very fast loader inside the tank, as it can reload in just over 1.5 seconds. When faced against the M1A2, there are a number of options that a player can use or exploit. Generally, when playing as a medic or assault (with a standard assault rifle), there is very little the player can do against it, and the best thing to do is to run and hide in order to survive. However, when playing as an assault or recon with C4, the player can plant blocks of C4 on the M1A2 (no more than 2 is ever needed; one will suffice at weak spots) and detonate it to destroy the tank, though this will need some sneaking or rushing maneuvers. As well, players using an engineer kit equipped with a rocket launcher will need to follow a few guidelines to effectively destroy the M1A2. The definite strategy would be to fire in back of or on the sides of the M1A2, and a hit right in the middle of these areas will cause double damage. If a player uses the Improved Demolitions specialization, two direct hits in the weak spots of the M1A2 can destroy it even if it is at full health. Other tactics can include firing rockets from multiple angles to confuse the driver and secondary gunner in the tank, though such a tactic is best used with squad coordination, and using the Tracer Dart Gun to guide RPGs in onto a tank from behind cover or from far away distances. As well, players can use Anti-Tank Mines against them, usually on commonly frequented roads or paths, and only one will be necessary to destroy the Abrams, unless the driver is using the Active Armor Upgrade. Appearances Singleplayer *Heavy Metal Multiplayer Rush *Arica Harbour *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Atacama Desert *Panama Canal *Oasis *Heavy Metal *Harvest Day Trivia *The M1A2 can be destroyed by 3-5 rockets/tank shots to the front, and 2-3 to the sides or rear. *An M240 Machine gun is removed from the tank in all the Battlefield games it appears in, this is probably because of balancing issues. The second reason is the co-axial gun that appears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 if the player uses that specialization. *Despite being seen with explosive reactive armor the Abrams can only take up to 4 RPG hits without being repaired. Same is said for all the other main battle tanks, most likely for balancing purposes. *The Abrams is only seen 3 times in the entire campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. *The Tank is destroyed instantly by an artillery strike, a laser designated strike, or a planted C4 Pack (In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2). *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the hatch on the turret is open. If a player mans the machine gun in the tank, an explosion or shot hitting the top of the Abrams can potentially harm and/or kill this player. However, the driver is safe and can only be killed as the entire tank being destroyed. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player uses the Alternative Weapon specialization and gets a kill with the M1A2's co-axial machine gun, it will say the kill was done by "Co-Axial MG", but it will list it as a kill for the M1A2 Abrams in the stats menu. External Links *M1A2 Abrams on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Main Battle Tank